The present invention relates to a control device having a control unit and a power supply unit disposed inside thereof and a method of manufacturing the device.
In a control device having a control unit and a power supply unit disposed inside a case, components are attached to the inner side of the case, usually to the lower side or lateral side. In conventional control devices, the case is often designed to be open from only single side, and it is thus difficult to install the components and to connect wiring when the case is reduced in size. Further, the high voltage area of the power supply unit must be enclosed with a cover to prevent electric shock due to a touch during maintenance work, and the assembling of the control device is complicated.
A small and easy-to-assemble control device, and its manufacturing method is presented.
The control device comprises a case having a control unit and a power supply unit disposed in its inside, a first door at a position corresponding to the control unit in the case, and a second door at a position corresponding to the power supply unit in the case. The control device may further comprise a partition wall between the control unit and power supply unit and between the first door and second door. At least a part of the power supply unit and control unit is disposed at both sides of the partition wall.